Hidden Motives
by HanMarieeD94
Summary: Godric left two children the day he stepped into the light. Eric the strong and sturdy one, Hannah the reckless and stubborn one. They made a promise to protect one another, but when Hannah has pledged her alliance to the King of Mississippi, how far will she go?
1. Chapter 1

They say that you don't get to take things with you to the next life. Well for me that has been almost completely true. I got to keep my memories, no matter how vague or far away they seem. I'm not even sure that you could call this a life, when I'm not alive. Breath does not fill my lungs and food does not have the same concept anymore. The sunlight burns my skin with the least amount of exposure. I am not alive, but I am not dead, I am vampire.

Recently my King has sent for me, and I have to report to him at his home. This is usually really good for our kind or really bad. I'm hoping for the best. He can be a very…kind to where it's intimidating. He has pale skin and dark brown hair.

I arrived at his "palace". Flying always made my hair a mess, so I fixed it as I walked up to the door. His guards had expected me, so entering was a breeze. "Ah Hannah, darling. It has been too long.", a voice came from up the stares.

"Russell.", I bowed.

"Have you eaten, love?", he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I've nibbled, sir. Now what did I do to deserve the honor of being summoned to this fine establishment and to be in your presence, my king?", heavy sarcasm soaked my words.

"Don't you start young one. Now I've told you once, and I shall tell you again, stop killing my wolves.", his face not flinching once.

"Oh stop it, sweetie. Don't act like they didn't provoke me.", I spat.

"You have no respect and decency for my word.", his anger starting to surface.

"Hmm, it's dead, along with the rest of my family wolves so conveniently killed.", I said nonchalantly.

"I am your family, Hannah. Deal with it.", he sat down at the dinner table.

"You were my maker's friend, hardly family.", I said putting my feet on the table.

"I gave him my word that I would protect you, don't make me regret it. And get those cheap heels off of my new mahogany."

My fangs came out and I hissed, "They are designer!"

"Oh shut it, I have business for you to tend to."

"What now?", I sneered.

"How do you feel about Louisiana?", he grinned.

"That depends on what part…", my words drifted.

"Oh you're not still stuck up on that guy are you?", he teased.

"No.", my fangs rubbed my bottom lip.

"Then you'll have no problem going to area five in Louisiana to fetch something for me, now would you.", that was not a question, but a stab at my front.

"Of course not, and what will I be retrieving?", my eyes narrowed.

"The one by the name of, Sookie Stackhouse.", he laughed.

"Vampire or werewolf?", I asked.

"Neither, it appears that she is human."

"There are humans everywhere, why is she so special?", I asked.

"Your questions are a bit irritating, young one.", he grabbed my throat and pushed me into the wall.

"Where can I find her, sir?", I hesitated.

"Bon Temps.", he released me. I got up off the floor, and headed for the door. "Oh, and sweetheart, do not disappoint me.", he blew me a kiss.

"Have I ever?", I smiled slyly.

"There's a first for everything.", Bill Compton walked through the doors.

Bill Compton and I weren't the closest of allies. "If it isn't the mainstreamer himself. You're a joke.", I spat.

"How nice to see you, Miss. Fonteraeux.", he smiled.

"Ha, if only the feeling were mutual."

"Stop wasting my time child, go!", Russell yelled.

I ran at vampire speed to my car, making it to Bon Temps before sunrise wasn't an issue. The only problem at hand would be alerting Eric Northman of my presence in his area. We didn't exactly see eye to eye. He's just mad that Godric favored me more. See Eric and I have, I mean had, the same maker. And every time Godric showed me the least bit of favoritism, Eric had a hissy fit. His fits consisted of killing and mopping, until Godric put him in line.

The bar was of course packed, and filled with pathetic humans in fake black leather. His business choices were somewhat offensive to our kind. Making us all look like we worshiped the night and hung from the ceiling. Even vampires stuck out in the sea full of humans. The fact they think we all dressed like some Transylvania bondage slaves is repulsive. Pam is the only vampire that remotely dressed like that around here. My style was a bit casual. The need for fanciness was way outdated in my book.

When I had been turned my hair was long and brown. My skin had always been a bit pale, but being dead kind of accentuated that feature. The irises of my eyes hadn't changed much. They were maybe a darker green, it all depends on my hunger state. The body of a twenty-year old still stood in front of me when I looked the mirror: tall, curvy, proportioned, and fit. To say I was well kept would be accurate.

I got out of my car. Pam already grinning as she eyed my whole body. The woman had no shame. " I take it you like what you see.", I teased.

"There's something different about you, and I like it. You're more edgy. It suites you.", she ran her hands through my hair.

Ever since Godric died recklessness has gotten worse. Even though he ordered Eric and I to be safe.

_Godric stood there just before dawn. His whole persona calm and collected. He looked at peace with himself. Eric and I stood by the entrance way to the roof. The girl who's name I didn't know at the time stood just a few feet away from us. "My children, come here." _

_Eric took the lead and I followed. Tears of blood were streaming down my face. "My dear Hannah don't cry. I've served my purpose, and it is my time.", he whipped my cheek._

"_We have endless time, you're choosing this!", I yelled._

"_Do you remember what I said to you when I turned you?", he smiled._

"_Everything and everyone serves a purpose, and mortal or immortal your time always comes.", I quoted my maker._

"_When I am taken into the sun I have but one favor to ask of you two. Will you oblige me?", he asked. We nodded yes, "Eric you're not to harm yourself or put yourself in danger, and you will look out for Hannah as long as you're able.", he looked Eric in the eyes._

"_Yes father.", Eric choked._

"_And Hannah please don't do anything stupid or reckless, and listen to Eric. Look over him, and keep him safe. Show him the compassion I know you're capable of.", he kissed my forehead._

"_I will, Godric.", I said._

Eric and I hadn't talked since then. "Just show me where he is.", my patience quickly running out. Memories of Godric and our time together filled my mind, but I had to think straight to talk to Eric.

We walked into the bar, and there he was in his throne. The guy really had an ego sometimes. He immediately sensed my presence, and headed for his office. Pam just let me go, she knew he'd want privacy. I knocked on the door for kicks, he knew I was standing there.

"To what do I owe this reunion.", he looked up at me from his desk.

"I've got business in Bon Temps for the King of Mississippi. I'm here to retrieve something for him.", I said.

"What does the King of Mississippi want from Bon Temps?", he said nonchalantly.

"A girl by the name of Sookie Stackhouse. Now do I have your permission to work in your area?", I said.

His face snapped my way, "What does he want with Sookie?", he asked.

"You know the girl?", I laughed sitting on the black leather sofa. I always appreciated real materials.

"She's very special, but how would he know of her?", he asked.

"Don't ask questions you know I don't have the answer to. All I know is Bill Compton of all people is in Mississippi, and I was sent here to retrieve a human. Now can I get on with my fucking job or not?", I said.

"You may not.", he said not even paying attention.

"Eric!", I kicked his desk against the wall, "Why not?", I said in a low dangerous voice as I got closer to him.

"You're going to fix that.", he said before he took me by my shoulders and pushed me into the wall. "She's not here. She's on her way to Jackson.", he said.

"Get off of me, now.", I said. He released me, and I brushed the drywall off of my maroon leather jacket. "What do you mean she's heading to Jackson?", I said.

"Hannah just shut up and get in my car.", he said.


	2. UPDATE

Hello lovelies!

Okay, I know I've been very bad with updating and I'm so sorry! My stupid job kept me busy, but now that's no problem and I'll be updating every three days. I need your help though. I want to know some of your ideas. Just like where you want to see the story head and all that. I'll fill in all the details, of course. If you want to drop by my Twitter, and talk to me about stories or life in general feel free! The first ten followers will get there own ship(full fan fiction five chapters minimum) of ANY choice! Also, since you guys probably thought this was an update I don't want to get your hopes up. I'll update EVERY story by Wednesday! So follow me han_deal I look forward to hearing from you guys!

Love Hannah


End file.
